


Do he got the booty?

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kind of sexual harassment but it turned out fine so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Person A goes up to Person B and grabs their rear, asking if they “got the booty.” After a quick squeeze, they shout “they do!” before running off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do he got the booty?

Aomine sputters at his friends. "I don't even know that guy, though! And if you look at him, he obviously does." He crosses his arms.

"Just go do it! Don't be a pussy. Anyways, I know you want to." Kise says, nudging him. Aomine rolls his eyes and gets up, walking over to the short, blue haired man standing with a small husky. Aomine grabs the guys butt, "Do he got the booty?" The blue haired man jumps and looks over his shoulder. Aomine squeezes the guys butt quickly (which is really nice), and yells "he doooooooooo!" And starts to run away, winking at the guy.

Kuroko blushes and chuckles, shaking his head. The guy was hot, so he'll let it pass. And hey. It was a compliment, honestly.


End file.
